


24 hours

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Another relationship thingy, M/M, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow this one kind of sucks but I tried ayyy</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 hours

Me and Jack have been together for awhile now. Everyone said we were perfect for each other and I agreed. Nothing was original or normal about our relationship. Not in a bad way, though. I was used to the uniqueness so he seemed pretty normal to me. But I know I'll never forget this moment ever. How could I?

One day me and Jack were taking a walk, looking through our tweets on twitter, laughing and smiling. Well, I felt like I was enjoying it more. I always knew there was something wrong with Jack. He had been sick for awhile now and usually stayed inside all day because of it. Today though, he said we are going out. I could tell he was trying his best to stay happy but whatever was wrong with him was weighing him down. I can't tell you how many times I had asked him if he was okay but I always got the same answer. I'm fine.

Finally we stopped. He grabbed both my hands and looked deep into my eyes. "I have a challenge for you, Alex," he said.   
"Alright, what is it?" I asked  
"You have to survive a whole day with out me. No communication, no nothing. If you pass, I'll love you for ever," he looked kind of serious but I could tell there was some amusement there.   
"I thought you already loved me forever but whatever. I accept your challenge." Jack nodded and smiled. We shook on it like a deal then we finished our little walk.

The next day I woke up and the first thing on my mind was Jack. Of course I remembered our challenge I couldn't talk or anything to him. I was really sad about that. So instead I sat on the couch all day and ate icecream and goldfish and watched anything I could find on TV. All that went through my mind was Jack and what he was doing at the moment. I also wondered why we had to do this challenge anyway. But I didn't want to disappoint Jack. He looked so serious.  
I was almost ecstatic when the next day came around. I got a duffle bag and filled it with snacks and a movie. I decided a movie day would be fun after 24 hours of boredom. I nearly jetted to his house only to be greeted by some some strange man at his door on the phone. Very confused, I walked to him. "What's going on?" I recognized him as Jack's neighbor. The man looked me over, sadness in his eyes. "You're Jacky's boyfriend right?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Oh, so you must know.." I was confused when he said that. "Know what? What happened?" I became worried now. The man just looked at me. "He didn't tell you? Well Jack has been suffering from cancer for awhile now. He only had a day left. Shame on you for not being there with him!" I didn't even hear that last part because I was right at Jack's side right away. I dropped the bag and ran to his body, currently on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. There was a note on the table. Through flowing tears, I read it. "You passed, Alex. Now can you do the challenge every day?"


End file.
